Crow
Tribal Prog-Rock/Psychedelic Punk Whitstable, Kent 1991 to 1995, reformed 2008 to 2010 Band Members *'Chris Clark' - guitar, vocals *'Mike Ashbee' - bass *'Martin Stedman' - drums *'Mark Dixon' - didgeridoo, vocals *'Ian Squire' (aka Horse) - guitar (until 1992) *'Daryn Cox' - lighting Info Crow formed from the ashes of previous outfit Door Marked Summer . Their rousing brand of Tribal Psychedelic Prog Rock was tempered with a Hardcore/Crust-Punk edge, and evolved to incorporate influences from Dub, Trance and Funk. This was no disjointed clash of styles, the music seemed to naturally flow between different extremes as and when required. The lyrics promoted positivity and spoke of environmental, spiritual and social issues, yet the band were equally happy to let the music do the talking, as about half of their material was instrumental. Some tracks featured didgeridoo, which further enhanced the ethnic/tribal aspect of the band. The band amassed a large following, regularly playing Folkestone's Leas Cliff Hall both as headline and as support to bands such as Girlschool and Here And Now. Crow gigs became legendary for their stage-shows, incorporating visual elements such as lighting and projection (courtesy of Corvus FX ), backdrops and stage props, as well as collaborations with the Fire-Jugglers of the Kent Circus School who provided a primal and stirring visual accompaniment to the hypnotic Tribal rhythms. To this day the scent of paraffin takes me back to happier times... Crow split in 1995 following the departure of Mike Ashbee. The remaining members teamed up with fellow ex-DMS member Jamie Godman to form the more Hardcore Nine , which later evolved briefly into Chromosome . Crow reformed in early 2008, following the death of their former promoter Brian Steele. Related Bands *IT - Martin, Daryn *Basic Love - Martin *Door Marked Summer - Chris, Martin, Mark *Summer Love Sensation - Chris, Martin *Headrush - Chris *Tangle - Martin, Daryn, Mark *Carpe Diem - Mark *Nine - Chris, Martin, Mark *Chromosome - Chris, Martin *Templemer - Chris, Mike *Thunderhorse - Chris *The Ice Choir - Ian Recordings 1992 Demo #Save Yourself #Crow #No Reaction : Recorded January 1992 at Elsewhere Studios, Whitstable. This release featured second guitarist Horse. 1992 Live At The Oyster Stores : Side 1: #Poppy Fields pt 1 #Poppy Fields pt 2 #No Reaction #FE Stomp #E Mosh : Side 2: #LED Zep #Circles : Recorded live at the Oyster Stores, Whitstable 01/03/92. Limited to 25 copies. 1992 'Medicine Wheel' cassette : Side 1: #Ayermandominar #Led Zep #Poppy Fields #Circles : Side 2: #E-Mosh #NN1 #Conditioning : Recorded on the Full Moon of July 1992 at Elsewhere Studios, Whitstable. Engineered by Rob Williams. 1993 'The Tides Of Apsaroke' cassette : Side 1 'Tonal Side': #Thunderbird #So Very Old #Mean Nothing, Say Nothing #Testosterone #What Do You Want : Side 2 'Nagual Side': #Apsaroke #Sedation #No Reaction (Still) #Analyse, Synthesize #Trance : Recorded on the Summer Solstice of 1993 at Notability Music, Margate. Engineered by Brian Gould. Compilation appearances: *1994 'Dock Rock' compilation tape: 'Apsaroke' (mis-spelt 'Absorock') Gigs Click on (POSTER) for poster/flyer *03/08/91 - Whitstable, Labour Club *??/09/91 - Canterbury, Art College *19/12/91 - Whitstable, Assembly Rooms *01/03/92 - Whitstable, Oyster Stores *16/04/92 - Whitstable, Assembly Rooms (Kent Circus School event) *01/05/92 - Canterbury, Art College (supporting Gizmo ) *04/05/92 - Broadstairs, Pavilion (+ Soma ) (POSTER) *25/05/92 - Broadstairs, Pavilion (supporting Bevis Frond ) *30/05/92 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (supporting Gizmo ) *25/07/92 - Folkestone, Metronome (+ Mr Magoo ) *01/08/92 - Whitstable, Assembly Rooms (+ Five Fat Sheep ) *05/11/92 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (+ Mr Magoo ) *23/01/93 - Folkestone, East Cliff Pavilion *29/04/93 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (supporting Here & Now) *02/07/93 - Folkestone, East Cliff Pavilion (+ Bastards Of Destruction ) *14/08/93 - Whitstable, Tankerton Arms *21/08/93 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (+ other acts) *23/12/93 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall *26/01/94 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (supporting Girlschool) *25/02/94 - Margate, Lido Jamaica Bar *19/03/94 - Whitstable, Assembly Rooms (+ The Great Imperial Yo-Yo) *22/06/94 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (+ The Great Imperial Yo-Yo) *??/??/94 - Dover, Dock Rock Festival (+ other acts) *19/08/94 - Margate, Lido Grand Hall (+ Mandragora + Deceitful Bow + Aquasense ) (POSTER) *23/12/94 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (+ 4AM ) *04/02/95 - Whitstable, Assembly Rooms *03/03/95 - Margate, Lido Cliff Bar (+ Seventythree ) *01/07/95 - Whitstable, Assembly Rooms *15/07/95 - Ashford, County Hotel (+ Stewed + Dirge ) *15/09/95 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (+ Uncool Frank ) Reformed in 2008: *10/05/08 - Whitstable, Football Club (+ The Shilling Whores ) Private party for Dom's 40th *30/10/08 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (supp. Cellar 170 , with Elephants + CWB ) *15/11/08 - Margate, West Coast Bar (supp. Dreadzone) *26/02/09 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (+ Psychotic Reaction + Twilight Green + Life Under Surveillance ) *01/04/09 - Canterbury, The Foundary (+ The Shilling Whores . Crow played 2 sets) *07/05/09 - Maidstone, Earls (+ Let Our Enemies Beware + acoustic artist) *15/05/09 - Whitstable, East Quay Bar (+ Aurora ) *12/06/09 - Margate, West Coast Bar (supp. Dreadzone, with Aurora ) *24/07/09 - Westgate, Pavilion (supp. Aurora ) *30/08/09 - Kelvedon, Essex, Jackdaw (festival slot supp. other acts) *31/08/09 - Maidstone, Style & Winch (+ other acts inc. Los Salvadores ) *11/09/09 - Maidstone, Style & Winch (supp. One Day Elliot , with Out Of Fashion ) *04/12/09 - Folkestone, Bar Below The View (+ The Lykes Of Yew + Balbulus ) *04/04/10 - Margate, The Britannia (Alldayer, with other bands) *02/05/10 - Whitstable, East Quay Bar (+ Balbulus ) *16/07/10 - Maidstone, Earls *27/10/10 - Margate, West Coast Bar (supp. Ozric Tentacles, with Aurora ) *30/10/10 - Whitstable, East Quay Bar Category:Whitstable